1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing control weight for a club, bat, racket and the like used in various sports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are commercially available disc-shaped weights as auxiliary devices for supporting a golfer to make a swing suitable for him or her using a golf club. The disc-shaped weight is ordinarily bonded on the rear end surface of the grip of a golf club or embedded into the rear end surface by removing a rubber covering it and used to adjust the balance of the golf club with respect to a head located at the extreme end of the golf club. As a result, the golfer can make a swing suitable for him or her by moving the center of gravity of the golf club toward the rear end surface side thereof.
However, when the weight is formed in the disc shape, it is difficult for the golfer to smoothly move the golf club aiming at a ball because the weigh does not have directionality. Therefore, the golfer cannot obtain a long carry of the ball because he cannot strongly and completely swing the golf club. Moreover, the ball is liable to slice (curve right) or to hook (curve left).
To cope with the above problems, the applicant proposes a swing control weight composed of a quarter-disc-shaped member to provide the weight with directionality in Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-085173.
When the swing control weight arranged as described above is used, the golfer can be conscious of the relation between a swing direction and the positions of the two orthogonal sides of the weight because the golfer can feel the distributed state of weights of the swing control weight based on the shape of the weight while imaging the shape. Thus, since the swing state of the golf club can be automatically corrected by the weight, the golf club is unlikely to be irregularly swung so that the head can hit the ball on a face at right angles, thereby a patting accuracy can be improved. Accordingly, the straight-traveling-stability of the ball is enhanced because the ball is unlikely to break right and left. Further, since both the extreme ends of the two orthogonal sides of the weight are connected to each other through an arc-shaped side, the golf club is unlikely to move irregularly at a final swing position, thereby it is possible to speedily and completely swing the golf club so that the carry of the ball is increased.
However an idea for more enhancing the straight-traveling-stability of a ball and increasing the carry of the ball is always required in golf. Further, making a swing easily is a problem to be solved from the view point of decreasing fatigue and increasing power when the swing is made.
An object of the present invention, which was made in view of the conventional problems, is to provide a swing control weight capable of causing a swing to be made easily, increase the straight-traveling stability of a ball and the like, and increasing the carry thereof.
To achieve the above object, a swing control weight according to the present invention has a main body composed of a quarter-disc-shaped member. Then, a side of the main body, which forms a right-angle corner portion of the main body, is disposed so as to face forward of a swing direction of a user, and the other side thereof is disposed so as to face the user, and projections are disposed in the vicinity of the right-angle corner portion of a front main surface of the main body and in the vicinity of the extreme end of the side facing forward of the swing direction, respectively.
Another swing control weight of the present invention has a main body also composed of a quarter-disc-shaped member. Then, a side of the main body, which forms a right-angle corner portion of the main body, is disposed so as to face forward of a swing direction of a user, and the other side thereof is disposed so as to face the user, projections are disposed in the vicinity of the side facing the user of a front main surface of the main body and to the side facing the user, respectively, and the swing direction rear end position of the main surface projection is located at approximately the same position as that the swing front direction end position of the side projection.
It is preferable to provide an attachment means disposed to a rear main surface of the main body and projecting from the position of the center of gravity of the main body in a direction perpendicular to the rear main surface.
Further, it is preferable to provide an adhesive layer disposed on the rear main surface of the main body.